


Bad Timing (#40 Loss)

by ladygray99



Series: Cricket!Colby [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cricket, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby's cable has gone out at a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing (#40 Loss)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for numb3rs100 and swingandswirl 's birthday. It lovingly features cricket loving!Colby. And my apologies to any Australian's for the made up score.

Charlie opened the door pulling his robe tight around him. Colby stood on the porch with a large and desperate grin, and a six pack.

“Colby, it's 3AM. Someone better be dead,” Charlie mumbled.

“My cable's dead, for the whole building, we wont get it back 'till tomorrow,” Colby replied. “You have a full sports pack, right?”

“It's 3AM.”

“I know. You've got ESPN360, right?”

“What in gods name are you...” A thought popped into Charlie's head. “You want to watch cricket.”

“Please, Charlie,” Colby begged. “It's an Ashes Test and Australia's lost 8 wickets for only 370.”

“I have no idea what you just said, keep the TV low and next time just pick the lock or something.”

Colby grinned. “I owe you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Charlie said with a wave. He climbed the stairs and flopped back into bed.

“Who was it?” Amita asked half asleep.

“Colby. His cable died and the cricket's on.”

Amita chuckled. “You know when my dad calls he asks about Colby before he asks about you?”

Charlie snarled into his pillow, threw back the covers, and got out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Amita asked.

“To learn the god damn rules of cricket.”


End file.
